ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Unitrix (Earth-775775)
A Unitrix is a machine in the Age of the Unitrix. They are DNA altering Technology wielded by almost every human being on Earth. Every Unitrix contains the DNA of a single alien species from the Milky Way Galaxy. There are, however, some alien species that are notably missing from the available Unitrix database. They are mass produced by the Forever Organisation, and exist only in the Earth-775775 universe. Appearance The Unitrix systems appear similar to the Omnitrix. Unitrix default (Earth-775775).png|Unitrix (passive) Unitrix active stage 1.png Unitrix active stage 2.png|Unitrix ready for activation 20161103_124012-ANIMATION.gif|unitrix actvating They are wrist-worn Technology that look similar to normal wrist watches. Whilst inactive, they face plate is black with two green stripes over the front. When it is activated, the green fills out the centre of the face plate, and a cylindrical core-like segment raises out of it. This signals that it is ready to be used. Whilst fully active, a Unitrix forms a circular emblem (usually) on the chest of the alien form. It is a green hourglass symbol, surrounded by a black outline. This emblem is surrounded by a metal-like guard which attaches to the alien form's flesh. Origin The Unitrix systems were developed by the Forever Organisation. They are an technological advancement based off of the original Unitrix, which fell to Earth many decades ago. The original Unitrix fell to Earth after Azmuth cancelled development of the Omnitrix, and wanted to make sure no one could exploit the technology. It is not known how the Forever Organisation managed to successfully develop the Unitrix technology, nor is it known where they got the DNA samples from. Features The Unitrix allows the wearer to transform into a single predetermined alien form, similar to the Omnitrix, however far more limited. There are also some alien races that appear to have been removed from the potential list of aliens. To prepare the Unitrix for activation, the wearer pust simply tap the faceplate whilst it is in passive mode. A core will rise out of the unitrix, which the user must slam back into the Unitrix to activate it. To manually deactivate the Unitrix whilst transformed, the wearer must tap the Unitrix emblem correctly. Modes |-|Active Mode= Active mode allows the Unitrix system to be used as intended. Nothing is wrong, and all potential functions are active. This is a Unitrixes intended default setting. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge mode disables the Unitrixes transformation function. This mode activates automatically if the user is transformed for too long. This prevents the user from being too big of a threat, and also prevents any potential damage to the user. The Unitrix will flash red before entering recharge mode, and will remain red for its duration. The transformation function is disabled for its duration, and the user is forced into their default form. |-|Life-Form Lock= This mode prevents the user from transforming. This locks the user as either their human form, or their alien form. this mode is functionally identical to the Master Control, as the user only has two potential forms. This mode is represented by an inverted colour scheme on the Unitrix emblem. |-|Distress Mode= Distress mode means the the Unitrix is not functioning correctly, and is incapable of fixing the problem itself. This mode is denoted by a white Unitrix emblem whilst transformed. |-|Master Control= This mode allows the user to transform freely between available forms (of which there are only two in any given Unitrix system) without forcing the Recharge Mode to activate. This also bypasses the need to use the Unitrixes dial, changing the user's form with but a thought. Banned and Limited Aliens Some aliens appear to have been banned from the available Unitrix database, and cannot be found inside regular Unitrixes. Sometimes a small batch of Unitrixes will be released containing some of the banned aliens, however this is incredibly rare and unpredictable. It is only possible for Forever Knights to receive some of these aliens. There are around 750'000 banned aliens, though it is not known why certain species are banned. That being said, since the release of these aliens is highly restricted, but not unheard of, some people still receive these species. Limited aliens, on the other hand, are merely uncommon, and appear less frequently than other species. Whilst it is still possible to receive these in a Unitrix not specifically designed to contain them, the chances of receiving them are less than the 1/250'000 chance of receiving any of the other given species. Limited * Carapacian * Shianusapien * Crystalsapien * Conductoid * Mimewt * Pugnavore * Ectonurite Known Banned * Celestialsapien * Chronosapien * To'Kustar * Atrocian * Galilean * Ickthyperambuloid * Chimera Sui Generis * Revonnahgander Known Unnamed Banned species * Atomix's species * Toepick's species Appearances The Unitrix will have a heavy presence in the Age of the Unitrix. It will most likely feature in every episode of the series, as almost every human on Earth possesses one. Trivia * It is not known why certain species are banned from the available DNA database, or how this is decided. ** It may be possible that they are not banned, merely absent from the Forever Organisations's DNA database. * There are three different 'generations' of Unitrix, however few know the actual differences between them. * A Unitrix device will not allow the user to transform if they are pregnant, irrelevant of which form they are currently in. This has been known to cause problems with Necrofriggians. * It is possible for some one to disable someone else's unitrix whilst active by tapping it, but this only works if the person being deactivated allows it. Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Age of the Unitrix Category:Earth-775775 Category:Forever Organisation Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Human Technology Category:Galvan Technology